


What the blazes!

by Bdboo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Female Jack, Gen, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Poor Jack, Post-Canon, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdboo/pseuds/Bdboo
Summary: What if Jack had his memories and was a female pooka.





	What the blazes!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bash this is my first fan fiction, but please comment. thank you!

Hello, I am the all powerful narrator. Mwua ha ha.

Not really but I'm gonna have fun with this.  
To set the scene you need to know that Jack kept his hood up the whole movie. After you left our heros they went to the pole. Tooth had just found out that North had not brushed his teeth in three days. Obviously and argument was happening. Sandy had fallen asleep on the mantle. Bunny was painting in his sketch book , and well Jack *he was sitting in the rafters laughing at North and Tooth.

"Hey frostbite," Bunny called " Care to share what's so amusing?" When Bunny spoke up Sandy awoke with a start.  
" No" *he said, faciousness oozing from his every pore. Jack kept of the beam and did a flip knocking off *his hood. Everyone's jaws dropped. Jack had huge eyes, silver/white hair and two big bunny ears.  
" Jack yer a pooka!" Bunny murmured.  
"Well no duh. Kangaroo you really need to work on your observation skills, because you missed something." *He admitted  
"Jack why hide this from Bunny, from all of us?!" Tooth questioned softly  
"Easter Sunday 1968." *He told them "I had made a storm because I was so tired of being alone and ignored l. So that someone would notice me, see me, acknowledge my very existence, and just my luck I meet the last male of my species. A male so sure that he knew everything that he didn't even use his nose to find out that he wasn't the last of his kind. He picked me up by the shirt yet didn't notice the fur underneath. He shoved his face so close to mine but didn't look beneath the hood to see. If he had just used his senses he would have noticed how depressed I was. He should have noticed that I wasn't 'Jack Frost' trickster, heartless, and mean-spirited winter spirit, but Jacqueline Snowdrop Frost-flower the last female pooka in existence."  
No one made a sound as she finished that long passionate speech. North, Bunny, and Tooth stood still enough that they could have been statues. Sandy floated over from the mantle and gave Jac a hug pulling her gently away from the others, out the window, and into the night.  
As soon as they had left bunny broke down in tears, and the others slowly slowly comforted him.


End file.
